SOCKBILL AND THE PEPSI OF REVENGE
by GurlnLine
Summary: I uploded this here cuz there's no sokbill forum! newayz, sock loves ? and he loffs sock jr. how does he decide who he loffs? i can't wreite these smmaries
1. the lofffffffffffthan couldn't be cuz os...

Sokc Bob and the Pepsi of Revegne

Thnaks to NekoJessika for enspriing this story so I could write it. Thsi story is based on ESt games bye CAJNOBARE, cpyrighted by CANJOBARE, the one an only! Thse games r sooooo grate!

The characters are SOkbill and Sock jr, and myrkor and ?, so u no an so u don't get lost, lololl,loolll1oneonelol11l1 kekekekekkeekkekkekeeeekke.

"Pestis eram vivus - moriens tua mors ero."

-Martin Luthr (not the blkac guy, lololl, the bowllling pins guy.

Sokbill sat on a tuffet over looking the bya. the water was soooooo pretty, he way the sun chone on it made it sparkle. Suddenly ? ran to sokbill and sockbill sed hi / and ? sed hi sokcbill, how r u and sockbill's eyes filled with waater.

tears fell doWn his cheek in a libral manner, soon there wwas a flood beneath his eyes and his salty taste could be smmelt by ?. I love you ? sockbill sed, he sed back I lofffff you sokbill, but then sockbiill remembered that he loved sock jr.

How can I love and sock jr? Suddenly they kisssed in teh rain and it was beautiful. A butterfly near thme drifted in the rain and thought to self wow they lofffffffffffffff ejother. Mer.

They climbed the rickety staris to seee sock jr cause they was going to tell sock jr they lofffed ejother and sock jr was on his bead playing with hsi gme boy advancee. He was playin Zleda. w0t he sed, I'm so 133367, I 3ven tal in 1337 sp4k. 

myrkor sed to sockbill I saw you on teh video camera wih ?, I thot you loffed sock jr. Sockbil wsa sad, he sed yes, he loffs ?. The nhe sed why are you tlaking, u r just a flmae, and mykor suddenly morfed in2 a dragon.

d00d sed sock jr, mrykor is 1337, HEs a drgon but sock bill throws a pepsi at mryrkor and he died on the floor. Sock jr said sock bil, I loffffs ? and we'r going 2 eloep. noooo sed sock jr, nnnoooo u looff me sockbill sone you? noo I loff ? he sais an they went away.

d00d, 1'm a 13337 haxor, I CAn catch them 1'f I want 2. sed sock jr, but hwe couldn't cathc them an they were married.; Sock jr, picked, up, they epsi can and put it in his sashel. By thsi p3pes1 can Isware I'll catch th3m, th3y'l ph34|3 me, sEd sock jr. they r st000pid to thnik th3y c4b outrun the 1347!1

TO BE CoNTINUD!1!!!!!!!11!11!!one

GUide to Symbolluisms

scokbil-  bridge, dsire yo copulate wt small mamallien scavegers, foil to ?, goodnes, happy, loff, homsexualnes, wiccan, dwon sindrome, obsity, animal werld, one with erth.

?- abject moral decay odf amercan society, small brds, "H' key

myrkor-dragon, seels, covanent with Gdo, light, TI-8#+, faiolure, foild to pepsi

tuffet-tuffet

1337 sp34k- cmputer nerd, cafeine, 80 gigs, night elfs

sock jr- kids, uthes,  plasticy, claymation, haRRy potter, hermione, books, noledge, scanner, eytes, connextion..

Froidien Analysess

Thsi story can be likend eto froid's theory that all gies want to get IT (lollol) on with there materrneal figures, cause you see scobil kill scok jr, just like with froid only froid says boys kill there fahters because they no there fathers are doing wat they wan to do!!! lollol1lo1. 

You c that only myrkor morfs in 2 a dragon thats becasue friod sed girls also watn to have sxe with there mothers. so mryrkor was mad cause hse had no mother and c00dn't, so it morfed to a dragon in the story,

also after morfing sock jr was uspset whne myrkror dies thats cbecause of froid's theory 2.

Hpoe you likeed it alll!

More 2 come ssoon!!!!

Loff- gurlnline


	2. oh nt my hearfr overcome deaht with loff...

JUSS So EVERY1 knows I hatt nekojessica she tkae my idea for est story , I hatt you nneko, go shave youself with a meat cleaver! GOO SHAVE RIGHT NOW PLAY IN FRONT Of a TORNADCO I HATE YOU ANDF PEOPLE LIKE U!!!!!!!!! BABHDABDBABlo,oolollo9olo...

THIS STORY IS CPORIGHTED TO CANJOBEAR H IS THE GREATEST I LOFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF CANJO BEAR CANJO IS MY HERO mmmmcanjo......

COPYRIGHT ed! SO DON"T STEAL MY STUDFF RIGHT YOUR OWN STORY n00b!

FOER THOSE OF YOU TOO st00pid to know, you're all n00bs to mea! 

The characters of this story are:

sockbil- the main character he 0wnz nekojessicia

sock jr- he is madddd he is SOOO mad he's had a hernia! hahahahhahalolololol and he has rheumatic fever and he 0wnz0rz nekojessica!!!!

myrkotock- id dead, and he still ownz0rz you nekohessica, he still ownzorz yoiu!!!!!!!! lolollool

?-? go kiolll yourseldf if your name styarts with n and ends with ekojessica!!!!!!!!111Ooneone!!111!!!

sockbil says to self!

my name is sockbil, i lofff ? oh know, sock jr is coming after me with he insan3 1337ness oh no11111!

sock jr says to socbil1

may name is sock jr! you loffff ffff me wibble wibble! mer. wh yyou don't loff me know more?

? says to world!

I have ahernia! and rheumatic fever. mmmm... rheumatic fever... mmm... ph34r!

sock jr says to socbil and ?!

I am 11337! I have rhgeumatic fever, aI have a hernia! I hatt you ? loofff me sockbil lofffff me!!!!!!!!

(A/N: Sockbill's hair is presently waving in a wave like manner. Sock jr. is eating a bug in a bug-eating like manner. Noboddy loffs you nekojessica, cut you hair wit a chainsaw!)

Sockbilsays to sock jr!

Sock jr! Can't you see that I loff ? can't you see that. Look at the way my eyes water when we part, observe the way we fit when our lips lock and we share the same air, the same heart, the same thoughts. I loff ?, and i'm sorry if you cannot respect that, but I can't help my love for it!

Sock jr says to sockbill!

but sockbil1 I have had nightmare most foul! I had a nightmare that ? had killed you," Harry explained, "It was so visually vivid that I had to go make sure you were alright before I could try and sleep again! I loff you sockbil1 If you were ever hurt, what would I do?

Sockbil says to sock jr!

? would never do that! it loffs me, and i loff it too! ? is my love, I'm sorry, i cannot forsake it upon thine humble brow!

Sockjr thinks of scokbil!

I quickly move towards him, wanting to hold him in my arms. Wanting to smell his hair. But the crowd was getting thicker, and I was jostled

No, I must not think homosexual htoughts! Must not be that wasy! I want his body I want itisso mcujI neeeedded it now.....

Sockjr- throws pepsi can at ?'s forehead! ? falls to ground, a pool of blood ensircles him, hes is covered inblood, he chokkes on blood, is he dying says sciockbil!

the doctor comes into the room! (sock doctor) he might be!

Say no doctor sockbil says, hecannot die, my love for him is 2 strong for him to die, he cannot1 He shall live on in my heart, for love is greater than any pepsi can inflicted wound! 

No it isn't, st00pid, syas sock jr, and pulls out a gatling gun pumps 68683 hollowtips into ?s chest! Scokbil wails in sorrow as sockjr turnss to him, and points the pepsi can at sockbil's hearT!

No, saxys sockbil, but sock jr uses the pepsi can's amazing vaccuum properties to suick scokbill's heart right out of his chest! Sockbil's cells slowly lose their oxygen supply!

SOCKBIL SAYS TO SOCK JR!  
  
IS THIS THE ENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNND?  
  
NO! TO BE CONTINUED MWUHAHAHHAHAH!  
  
  
  
  
GUIDE TO SYMBOLLISMS FOR N()()BS!  
  
NEKOJESSICA- uglys annoying idiots who need to bathe with hardryers!

sockbil- computer, library, arctic circle, vidoe games, zelda:a lynk to the past's superiority to all other video games evere ever made! also arthritis and that awful smell at hospitols

scokjr- n00bs, blue, water, plague, death, violence, easy access to firearms in american society, ph34|2 the 1337!

?- unknowns in life, science, and literature, the pulitizer prize for wich this story has been nominatred, your mother and homeless folks who live out od old risty shopping carts in the ghetto!!! thug life no doubt dawg homie g in tyhe fahizza nizza!

peposi can- african pweople with whoopiong coff, sharta desert, gobi desert, fire, loss of a loved one to a trai nwreck, insanity, dog's that haven't been spayed or nuetered.

FOIDIAN ANALYSIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! n0o0b

FROID WOULD SAY THIS CHAPTER REALLY ACCENTUATEXD OUR DESIRE TO GET INTO OUT MOM"S PANTS TATY DRIVES US ALL THORUGHT OUR LIVES AND IF YOU DON"R HAVE THE DRIVE THANE YOu"RE GAY AND NOBODY LILKE S GAY people lilK nekojessica!

also froid trhinks thaty toomany people are scared to fly and express their sould by relesaring and unleash9ng their imagination so this chapter reperewsents that I liek to hink I help people with may writjng and show them the waty and froid relaly l=ikes people who do ghat so this accentuated that and also jack handey qiotes:

"I lak to htink of a world without war, without hate, and I like to think of us conquering that world cause trhey'd never suspect it and then we could leave nekojessica there and not half to deel with her being so sSTUUUUPIIID!!!!!!"

THANKS FOR R#EDING M  
Y STORY I LOVE YOU ALL SOSO SOSO MUcH U  
NLESS YOU"RE NEKO JESSICA I HATT YOU  YOU SHOUDL GET A JOB AS A TESTEROF GLAS ON THE 100th FLORR OF BUILDINGS AND TEST THE GLASS BUY RUNNIGN INTo IT AT FULL SPEEED I HATT YOU SO MUCH

Loff gurlnline!


	3. snow is general the country sb

HANOI. Michaelmas Term lately over, and the Lord Chancellor sitting in Lincoln's Inn Hall. Implacable November weather. As much mud in the streets as if the waters had but newly retired from the face of the earth, and it would not be wonderful to meet a Megalosaurus, forty feet long or so, waddling like an elephantine lizard up Holborn Hill. Smoke lowering down from chimney-pots, making a soft black drizzle, with flakes of soot in it as big as full-grown snow-flakes — gone into mourning, one might imagine, for the death of the sun. Dogs, undistinguishable in mire. Horses, scarcely better; splashed to their very blinkers. Foot passengers, jostling one another's umbrellas in a general infection of ill-temper, and losing their foot-hold at street-corners, where tens of thousands of other foot passengers have been slipping and sliding since the day broke (if the day ever broke), adding new deposits to the crust upon crust of mud, sticking at those points tenaciously to the pavement, and accumulating at compound interest.

Fog everywhere. Fog up the river, where it flows among green aits and meadows; fog down the river, where it rolls defiled among the tiers of shipping and the waterside pollutions of a great (and dirty) city. Fog on the Essex marshes, fog on the Kentish heights. Fog creeping into the cabooses of collier-brigs; fog lying out on the yards, and hovering in the rigging of great ships; fog drooping on the gunwales of barges and small boats. Fog in the eyes and throats of ancient Greenwich pensioners, wheezing by the firesides of their wards; fog in the stem and bowl of the afternoon pipe of the wrathful skipper, down in his close cabin; fog cruelly pinching the toes and fingers of his shivering little 'prentice boy on deck. Chance people on the bridges peeping over the parapets into a nether sky of fog, with fog all round them, as if they were up in a balloon, and hanging in the misty clouds.

Gas looming through the fog in divers places in the streets, much as the sun may, from the spongey fields, be seen to loom by husbandman and ploughboy. Most of the shops lighted two hours before their time — as the gas seems to know, for it has a haggard and unwilling look.

So sed Mykror. This iz where it al endz.

Yes sed sokbil. This iz wear the pepsi hits the pavement.

Sokbil and Mykror grabed one pepsi for each of them. This pepsisure is delicious sed Mykror.

Yes sed sokbil.They duelled to the death right then and there.

Sokbil won. for evermore, he would be the keeeper of the bleak house™. At longlast, Sokbil coud be at peace.

Peace. Loff. For evermore.

finished

(thats latin for "the end ofmy fanficion")


End file.
